Victim number 16
by cindythechef
Summary: Charlie finds himself becoming victim no. 16 after helping his brother and the team search for a serial rapist that is targeting young adult men. Can Don and the team find Charlie in time? What will they do to the rapist if they catch him? Featuring a newly added Epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

Don called his team together in a conference room. His entire team was there including Charlie. Don was standing in front of a white board that was filled with 15 pictures of young men ranging in age from 17-32.

Don began, "Listen team we have been brought into this case by the LAPD. They have been dealing with a serial rapist that targets young adult men. Up to this point he has not killed anyone he has rapped but with each kidnapping and rape the LAPD find the victim in worse and worse shape and they are concerned that he may escalate to murder here soon.

Charlie, I need you to work on an analysis of his victims, where they were found etc. And try and tell me if there are any discernable patterns in his behavior and if we are lucky your algorithm thingies just might give us a hint to where he is going to strike next."

Charlie got up and gathered the information he needed to work on and headed back to CalSci with a wave to his big brother. Don briefed the rest of his team on their part of the search. He made it clear that this guy needs to be stopped yesterday and we need to not leave any rock unturned looking for him.

Don and his team set out to canvas LA and find this sicko before he destroys the life of any other young man.

First day of searching brought no new information to anyone.

Don was at his desk after a long day of what he calls good old fashioned police work. Canvasing the streets looking for anyone who may know anything about the rapes. None of his regular sources had any information for him.

Don was just finishing up some last minute paper work when his phone rang.

Don: Eppes

Charlie: Hey Bro looks like I may have some leads for you.

Don: Thank goodness Chuck because we are coming up with nothing so far.

Charlie: Dude, don't call me Chuck or I will give my information to the LAPD.

Don laughing: Okay easy there bro. I am sorry CHARLES. I will be by CalSci in about an hour. Is that okay?

Charlie: Yeah that should give me enough time to finalize things for you. I think I may be able to predict where he will strike next within a certain percentage of certainty.

Don: That's great buddy see you in a few.

Charlie hung up the phone and got back to work. He was busily tap tap tapping on his chalkboard trying to figure out where the rapist would strike next. He almost had it finished. He didn't hear his office door open and shut again. He didn't hear the masked man quietly turn the lock shut on the office door. He didn't hear anything and then suddenly he felt something hitting the back of his head and everything went dark.

Charlie was only out for a few minutes but when he woke from his darkness he was handcuffed, blindfolded and bent over his desk and there was a man doing things to Charlie that took a few minutes to process.

When the masked man realized Charlie was awake he said, "Dr. Eppes, you are awake now. You have been working all day to try and find me, well guess what you have found me. Oh and guess who my next victim is. He is a little older than I general like but he is a distinguished professor that will be a wonderful addition to my collection of victims. Oh and (leaning over his back whispering in his ear) you brother was right to worry about whether I am going to kill my next victim. But he will soon find he was right soon enough. Now my dear, yummy Charlie you need to go back to sleep so I can finish."

The rapist smacked Charlie on the forehead with the gun and he was out cold. He was bleeding pretty heavily onto his desk but that didn't stop the rapist from finishing what he wanted to do to Charlie.

An hour later Don showed up at Charlie's office door. The familiar clicking of chalk hitting chalkboards was not there and that made Don worry right away. He knocked on his door and when he did the door creaked open. Don drew his gun and entered into Charlie's office.

Charlie wasn't there. He went over to his big wooden desk and it looked like Charlie had laid on his desk and there was a large puddle of blood on the far side of the desk, he turned to look at the map that Charlie was working on to tell him where the rapist was going to hit next and what he saw about made him loose his lunch. There was a bloody handprint over Calsci on the map.

Don stood there and looked between the map and the blood on Charlie's desk and all he could do is mutter, "Oh God no, not Charlie, oh God." After a few long moments his sadness and fear turned to rage.

Don flipped out his phone and when David answered on the other side Don said, "David, get the team and the lab boys down to Charlie's office NOW. That son of a bitch took my brother and we need to find him now."

David was in shock and couldn't speak for a moment then Don yelled into his phone, "Sinclair, are you there? Listen I need you and the team here NOW! If Charlie is still alive we have to find him asap. Hurry."

Don sat on the chair by the door as far away from the crime scene as he could get. He sat in the chair rubbing his face with his hands trying to make his brain stop panicking and start thinking like an FBI agent not a big brother.

David and the team were at CalSci within 30 minutes. The lab set forth processing the scene and David pulled a chair in front of Don and asked him exactly what happened. Don told him everything that he did once he came in to the room.

David hesitantly asked, "Do you think that he was, you know?"

Don, biting his lip to keep from crying just shrugged his shoulders at David.

Right then Judy from the lab team came up to Don and David and said, "Unfortunately, I can answer that question for you, we found semen on the desk and floor and the blood on the desk was a match for Dr. Eppes' type. I am so sorry."

Don sat back into the chair with his hands over his face in disbelief.

Colby came up and stood next to David, "Listen Boss Charlie is all of our little brother. We are going to get him alive and when we do we will make sure the bastad that did this will have his breathing card revoked."


	2. Chapter 2

Don gave Colby a nod of thanks and the heard a disturbance coming from outside the office.

"I demand that you tell me what is going on with Charlie NOW!" Amita screamed at the poor rookie that was put on guard duty at the crime scene. Don heard who it was and muttered, "Lord help me" as he walked over to allow Amita in to the office and most likely Larry is not far behind Amita.

Just how Don imagined, Larry was standing behind a very angry Amita. Don motioned for both of them to be allowed into the office. Amita brushed past the guard and went to Don and said, "Don what in the world is going on? Where is Charlie? What happened?"

Don brought over two other chairs and sat Amita and Larry down. He put his hands on Amita's shoulder and said, "Sweetie, Charlie was helping us track down a serial rapist who was targeting young adult men. He phoned me and told me he had a break through with his analysis about where he thought the rapist would strike again. I got here and there was a puddle of blood on Charlie's desk and a bloody handprint over Calsci on the map that Charlie was working on. Past that we have no idea yet where he is or how he is. I can promise you though none of us will rest until we get him back."

Amita and Larry sat looking at Don with shocked expressions on their faces and Amita had tears streaming down her face. Don reached over and pulled Amita into a hug and whispered into her ear, "I promise I will bring our Charlie back to us."

Amita wiped her eyes on the back of her hand and steeled herself. She was a strong woman she wasn't going to allow herself to sit in the corner and cry. She looked at Larry and then at Don and said, "Give us his laptop and his map and we will work on the calculations he was making maybe between the two of us we will be able to figure out Charlie's algorithms."

Don got up and patted her on the shoulder, "I will go and get them for you, I think that will be great. You can work on them in the garage at the house. I will go with you. I need to tell Dad what is going on. Wait here, I am going to make sure the team is going on the investigation and we can go."

Don got up and walked over to his team huddled in a circle across the office from Amita and Larry. Don asked, "Well, what have we got and where are we going from here?" Colby and David said, "We are going to go to campus security and get the footage from the cameras around Charlie's office and we are going to talk to the teachers and students around here to see if anyone saw anything."

Don answered, "Good start, let me know if you come up with anything. I am going to be at the house filling in Dad on what happened. Keep me posted and get the others to help you chase down any leads. We can't leave any tip or lead uninvestigated."

Don went to grab the map and the laptop and put them in Charlie's backpack and motioned for Amita and Larry to follow him. They all piled up into Don's SUV and headed home.

All the way home Amita and Larry were silently looking out the window and Don was in the front seat praying that Alan would not have a heart attack when he heard the news about his youngest. They pulled into the house about 10 minutes later and Don walked into the front door and was greeted by his Dad.

Alan cheerfully said, "Hey son, your early for dinner, Charlie isn't home yet." Alan looked at his son's face and a wave of panic washed over him. "Oh God Don, what happened? Are you okay? Is it Charlie?"

Don swallowed hard and asked his Dad to sit down at the table with him. "Listen Dad, you know how there has been a serial rapist loose in L.A? Well we got brought in on the case this morning and Charlie said that he could work on his math stuff and try and find where the next victim would be from. He called me tonight and told me that he had something. When I got to his office he was missing and there was a bloody hand print over Calsci on the map where he was tracking attacks."

All the color fell out of Alan's face, "That sick bastard has my Charlie?"

Don closed his eyes to choke back the tears and he just nodded at his father's question.

Alan got us from his place at the table and began to pace the floor, "Oh God! Oh God! I knew this was going to happen. Charlie is fragile. He is a mathematician he belongs in a classroom at a chalkboard. Instead he is out playing cops and robbers with his big brother. Now he is gone. My boy is gone. Don you have got to find him. He isn't strong enough to handle this you know him. Please find him Don and when you do forbid him from helping you ever again please Don. Promise me you will forbid him from helping him please."

Don got up and pulled his Dad into an embrace. He hugged him tight and both men cried on each other's shoulders. Don in a chocked up and broken voice said, "Dad, I promise I will not rest until Charlie's home safe and sound. We will bring him home."

Don sat his father down in his recliner and told him, "You sit here and rest okay pops. Amita and Larry are out in the garage working on the math that Charlie used to see if we could find a lead. I am going to go back to the office after I see them but they will be here if you need anything and I will have my phone okay."

Alan shook his head at Don and just sat starring out the front window of the house. Don sighed and patted his Dad's shoulder, "I love you pops".

Before he could walk away Alan grabbed Don's hand and said, " Be careful, please, and bring your brother home." Don smiled and nodded at his Dad and left.

When he walked into the garage Amita and Larry were hard at work on Charlie's algorithms. Don knocked on the doorframe and asked, "How is it going?"

Larry looked up from his work and answered, "Charles is truly a genius and his work is sometimes a little tough to decipher but between the two of us we are making progress. We will call you when we have anything."

Don smiled at Larry and said, "Okay, I will be waiting, if anyone can do this you two can. I am going to have a uniform sent out to stand guard at the main house and the garage okay. Just in case. We are dealing with a maniac here and I don't want to take anymore chances till he is captured."

Don went out of the garage leaving Amita and Larry buried in their work to decipher the genius of Charlie Eppes.

Don got back into his car to head to the FBI. As he drove his mind wandered to his baby brother. Don thought, "What horrors is he having to go through?"

Across town in an abandon home on at the beach Charlie woke up in the worst pain he had ever felt. His entire body was hurting. He tried to sit up when the world began to spin and he laid his head back down.

Charlie heard some movement on the other side of the room. He was still blindfolded but he was trying to use his other senses to try and get an idea of where he was being held. He heard the sound of footsteps getting closer to him. Then his blindfold was taken off his face.

The kidnapper said, "Well good Morning Dr. Eppes, you have been sleeping a while. It is time to wake up. I need your help to mess with the FBI a little. They think they are going to find me well they are wrong. With out their little pet genius to help them they wont find you till I want them to find you. Or should I say your body. First I think I am going to let you spend a few minutes with my friend Sergei here. When you are done with him I think you will be ready to send a message to your brother."

The kidnapper left the room as he left he laughed at the sounds of Charlie getting hit and kicked and the weak pathetic cries of Charlie.

An hour later the kidnapper returned to find Charlie in a ball in the corner of the room. He was bleeding more than he all ready was and his face was nearly unrecognizable from the swelling and bruising.

The kidnapper pulled the corner of his chin and smiled, "Yes, Sergei did a great job. I think you are ready for me to snap a picture for your brother. Smile pretty, this is the last picture that he will have of you alive."

When Don got back to the FBI he checked in with his team and then sat down at his desk to check his email. The first email he had been labeled; "you will never catch me in time". There was an attachment, he clicked it and screamed out NO! When he saw the picture. He got up and started to pace in his cube rubbing his face and muttering, "Oh God no not Charlie, Oh God no."

His team rushed over to his cube and they all froze when they saw the picture of Charlie on Don's computer screen. Megan started to tear up and she reached over to embrace Don. Normally he would never allow it but today he did. They all couldn't stop looking at the figure in the picture, it was obviously Charlie but he was beaten so badly. All Colby and David could think about was getting their hands on the man that would do this to Charlie.


	3. Chapter 3

They were all standing in Don's cubicle in stunned silence when the sound of Amita and Larry running down the hall with maps and Charlie's laptop broke the silence. Don was able to close the picture of Charlie before they got to his desk.

Don turned away from them and wiped his eyes and then went to meet them on their way to him. Don, with a voice trying, but failing to sound strong said, "Hey guys, do you have, anything new for us?"

Amita went into the results of their algorithms but Larry was quiet he could tell by the look on Don's face that something new had happened.

Amita pulled Don into the conference room where she unrolled the map with the bloody handprint. She was talking a mile a minute until she caught sight of that handprint and she was silent for a moment then swallowed hard and continued, "When we ran Charlie's algorithm and we were given a search radius of 15 miles, it is the space within the circle on the map. We think that the kidnapper lives and is holding Charlie in this area but we cant narrow the circle down unless we have something traceable that we can link back to a house or an apartment."

Don sighed, "How about an email?"

Amita got very excited, "Yes, Yes even if he routed his IP through another server I can follow the trail back to the location. That is awesome Don, can I look at the email now?"

Don didn't answer right away, he rubbed his head as he thought about the appropriate way to handle the email, "Amita, sweetie, the email had a picture attached to it that was pretty disturbing and I don't want you to see it okay."

Larry took his place behind Amita and put his arm around her to show his support to her. Larry said, "Don, we might be able to use what we see in the photo to help find Charlie, it will be hard on us to see it but if it brings him home quicker it is worth it."

Don hung his head low for a moment and then sighed, "I know you are right. It is a very disturbing image. He is not clothed and he has been very badly beaten. I need you guys to be prepared that the Charlie you see in that attachment is beaten so badly he doesn't even look human."

Amita began to shake and cry and Larry tightened his arm around her and in an attempt to give her some of his strength said, "We must think about the greater good in this situation. Charles is in a paradoxal state right now. It is difficult for us to see what is happening to him but if we do not follow every lead and attempt to analyze the evidence in an empirical fashion like Charles would we could cost him his life. Don lead on, Amita and I are going to be strong and we are going to help you bring Charles home."

Amita patted Larry's hand on her shoulder and then wiped her eyes as she nodded her head in agreement.

Don smiled at the moxie of his friends and said, "Alright I can't argue with your logic Larry even if I understood what you were saying. Follow me."

He led them back to his desk and sat Amita at his desk chair and showed then the email and then showed them the attachment. Amita tried really hard to hold it together but she had to excuse herself. Megan went after her to help comfort her.

Larry sat down in the chair that she left empty and all he could mutter was, "Dear Lord". Don reached over Larry and clicked the link closed. He patted Larry on the shoulder and said, " I told you it was worse than you could even imagine. Do your best with that email and I will get the team to start canvasing the area you all highlighted and they will be ready to pounce when you get something."

Amita and Megan came back and Amita sat with Larry and began to trace the IP address of the computer that sent the email and Don gathered his team for a briefing.

Once the whole team was assembled in the conference room Don began to go over the results that Larry and Amita had found for them. They made a plan on how they are going to canvas all the area in the circle and what there response should be when and if they find the house they are looking for.

Don said, "I am going to get federal Marshalls and LAPD to help us on the field search. I am going to set Colby and David over a group and a quadrant and I want to put Nikki and…."

Larry and Amita storming in the conference room waving a piece of paper interrupted Don, "We have an address, we have an address!"

Don snatched the paper in shock, "This is right in the center of the circle that you all outlined. You are sure that it is the home that sent the email to us?"

Amita smiled, "We are certain of it. The kidnappers didn't even try and reroute their IP address, I bet they thought since they have Charlie they wouldn't have to worry about you all tracing them."

Don hugged Amita tightly and then said, "They weren't counting on Amita and Larry the wonder twins. Come on team suit up lets bring by baby brother home."

Amita and Larry stayed at the FBI office until they were called. Don and his team and geared up for war and set off to the address that Amita found.

About a block away Don parked his SUV and assembled his teams. He began, "Megan you are in mission control, I need you to have an ambulance ready to move in as soon as the scene is clear and Marshalls I want you all to set up a perimeter around the house to catch any runners that we may have. Shoot to kill these men are armed and obviously crazy so don't take any chances. My guys follow me, I am going to storm the front with Colby and David you take Nikki and go around the back. Lets go team Charlie needs to come home."

The groups set out to assume their assigned position with a cat like quality. They all moved quickly and quietly. Don and Colby got to the front door and Don gave Colby one more head nod and then kicked in the door yelling, "FBI, YOUR UNDER ARREST"

As soon as they crossed the threshold of the house they were greeted with automatic weapons fire. Colby and Don hid behind the door. Colby could see the reflection of the gunman in the tiled mirrors on the wall and he took the opportunity when the man was reloading to jump from his hiding place and shoot the man in the head right between the eyes. He fell to the ground with a sickening yet satisfying thud. They were able to get deeper into the house clearing every room as they went.

They turned the corner and found the last room they needed to clear. They kicked in the door and they found the kidnapper crouched behind the lifeless and broken body of Charlie Eppes. He was using him as a human shield. He was screaming something about wanting free passage to Mexico or he was going to kill Charlie.

Don wasn't really listening; he was lining up his shot. Without hesitation he expertly placed two quick shots in the center of the kidnappers forehead. He fell to the ground and so did Charlie.

Don rushed over to Charlie and immediately felt for a pulse. Thankfully they found one. He pulled Charlie into a tight embrace on his lap and radioed for Megan to allow the ambulance to come in the scene is secure. Charlie is alive.

Megan uttered a thank God and said she would go and get Amita and Larry and then they would pick up Alan and head to the hospital.

Don was so happy to have his baby brother in his arms he didn't even realize that Charlie did not have any clothes on. Colby brought over a blanket and wrapped it around the shivering Charlie.

Don couldn't hold his tears any longer, with a broken voice he told Colby, "Thank you for covering him up. Thank you all for helping me get my brother back."

Colby squeezed Don's shoulder and said, "Like I said, Whiz kid here is like all our little brother. It was a pleasure to bring these scum bags to justice."

Don sat rocking Charlie running his hands through his brother's curls. He whispered to him that he was going to be ok and that his attackers are dead and they cant hurt him anymore.

The paramedics came crashing through the door and when they did Charlie woke up for a moment and looked into his brothers eyes and muttered, "I knew my big brother would save me like always."

Don kissed the top of his head and said, "That's right buddy, I am not going to let any bully get away with hurting my little brother. The ambulance is going to take you to the hospital but I will be there waiting to see you okay Charlie."

Charlie slipped back into unconsciousness and the paramedics took him from Don's arms and transported him to the hospital. Don watched Charlie until he left the house and then he busted out into sobs.

David and Colby looked at each other, they wanted to comfort their boss but neither of them were very good at comforting, kicking ass was more their speed. David sighed deep and then walked over to Don. He reached out his hand to help him up then when he pulled him up he pulled him into an embrace.

David hugged Don till he stopped sobbing a moment later. When Don calmed he held Don at arms length and said, "Colby and I are going to take you to see your brother come on."

Don sniffed and said, "Yeah lets go! We will leave LAPD and the Marshalls to take out the garbage."


	4. Chapter 4

(My children tell me I need to enter a 12-step program for people addicted to whump hahaha I hope other whump addicts will enjoy this chapter)

David dashed down the block and picked up Don's SUV. He met Colby and Don at the house where they found Charlie. By the time they were leaving the rest of the people on the scene were beginning the work of processing everything and gathering any evidence that they could.

The person heading up the LAPD detachment was LT. Gary Walker. He stopped Don on the way out and told him, "Tell your brother we are all wishing him well and if you all need anything we will make sure it happens. Take care of yourself and your family."

Don smiled a weak smile at Lt. Walker and just muttered a weak thank you as he got into the back seat of his SUV. Colby shut the door behind him and jumped into the passenger seat and they took off to the hospital. Don didn't say a word he didn't cry he didn't do anything he just was numb as he tried to process all that had happened and what the future help for Charlie and his family.

They pulled up to the hospital and David let Colby and Don off at the door and went to park. Don walked into the emergency waiting room and he heard his father yell, "Donnie, we are over here."

Don walked over to his father and held him in a tight hug. He asked, "So Pops have you gotten any updates on Charlie, is he okay?"

Alan said, "Sit Donnie, the doctor came out a few minutes after he arrived at the hospital. It looks like Charlie was sexually assaulted and it caused a lot of internal damage. He was also beaten pretty badly and he was unconscious they were going to do a Cat scan on him to see if he needed any type of operation. We are really playing the waiting game right now. But thanks to you all he is not in the hands of those maniacs anymore he is where he can get the help that he needs."

The group of friends sat in the waiting room for several hours while the doctors worked on Charlie. Different ones took turns going and getting coffee and food for everyone.

Finally after three hours a middle-aged man with graying hair and glasses came out to give the family an update on what is happening with Charlie.

"Hi, I am Dr. Rosen, I have been handling Charlie's case. Charlie went through some unspeakable things at the hands of his captors. We did a full body scan to see exactly what we are dealing with. The list is a long one but I am going to start at his head. He has two places one on the front and one of the back of his head where it looks like he was beaten with the butt of a gun. They left substantial gashes that needed stitched up and when we scanned his head there is some pretty severe swelling. We inserted a small device in his head that will monitor the pressure and let us know if he will need any further action taken."

Don interrupted, "What do you mean by 'any further action'"

The doctor continued, "If the pressure in Charlie's brain gets too high we may have to place some bore holes in his skull to relieve the pressure to keep him from suffering any brain damage."

Larry interjected, " Charles life and career is his brain so that is definitely something to be careful of."

The doctor smiled, "All of us here at the hospital are very aware of Dr. Eppes and his work. We all read his book as a part of our monthly book club. He is a very gifted young man and we will do everything we can do to make sure he is okay."

Alan asked the doctor, "Doc what else is wrong with my boy?"

The doctor straightened himself up and said, "Of course, I am so sorry. Several bones in his face were broken including his eye socket and his nose. His eternal organs made it through with only bruises and he has 7 broken ribs. It looks like whoever held him kicked him repeatedly and his ribs were pretty damaged. If that was the only thing wrong with him I would have taken him into surgery to repair them but given the whole picture of his injuries I thought keeping him under supervision until he is stronger is probably the best bet. The Damage from the assault will heal on its own. I hate that I do not have any definite answers for you but it looks like we are going to take a wait and see approach with him and treat any issues as they come up."

Alan said, "Doctor can we see him now?"

Doctor Rosen said, "He is in the ICU, I can only allow family and close friends into the ICU but given his injuries I will allow up to four people to see him. But you all have to promise me that if anything happened and any nurse or doctor asks you to leave that you will leave with no argument."

Don and Alan both said, "We agree." Alan continued, "I am his Dad and Don is his brother but this is Larry, he is his best friend and this is Amita, his fiancé. I would like for them to be allowed to visit him as well."

Dr. Rosen answered, "Of course, he is going to need all the support he can get during his recovery. I can work to heal his body but the emotional injuries he suffered are going to take the kind of medicine that only people that love him can provide. Follow me and I will take you to him."

Don started to walk away then he realized his entire team was standing there with them he started to say something to his team then Megan stopped him and said, "Go and be with Charlie and if he wakes up give him our love. Remember we are all a phone call away if you all need anything."

Don smiled at each member of his team and then said a heart felt thank you and ran to catch up to the Doctor and his Dad.

The Doctor arrived at Charlie's door and reminded the four of them that Charlie is seriously injured and things need to remain calm for him. They all agreed and slowly walked into Charlie's room. There were two chairs and a small couch in the room. Charlie was there and appeared to be even more swollen and unrecognizable than he did in his photograph.

He seemed so small with all the monitors hooked up to him. Monitors and drainage tubes were sticking out of everywhere it seemed. Don and Alan took the seats by the bed and Larry and Amita took the sofa at the foot of the bed.

They were all silent for a moment then Alan began to soothe his baby boy the only way he could, he talked to him, "Charlie, Don, Amita and Larry and I are here to see you. We are so glad that you are away from those awful men. You are safe now. I want you to really know that. You will not be left alone and no one is going to hurt you again okay. I love you my boy. Open your beautiful brown eyes and let me know you are hearing me."

Don added while rubbing his hand, "That's right buddy, we are all here for you. We want to see those eyes open remember I told you that the men that hurt you are dead. No one can hurt you anymore. Please give us something buddy to let us know you are okay."

Larry was next to speak, "Yes Charles the doctor told us that seeing you awake would let them know that your other injuries are healing."

Amita stood up and began to rub his foot. She didn't say anything but she rubbed circles on his foot under the blanket. When she started rubbing his feet the heart monitor began to race. Alan and Don looked at each other concerned.

Don said, "Calm down buddy, your safe nothing is going to hurt you. I promise we will protect you."

Amita got scared and covered her mouth with both hands and when her hands left Charlie's foot his heart began to calm down. Don patted his shoulder and said, "Good job buddy, I told you we are here for you."

Once the scare was over Amita began to rub his foot again and the monitor started to go crazy again.

Larry said, "Amita, I think you touching him under the blanket is what is causing his heart to race. He might not be ready for someone to touch him yet especially someone he looks at sexually."

Amita pulled her hands back and covered up his feet and sat down on the little sofa, "Charlie, I am so sorry, I didn't even think. I wont touch you again until you tell me it is okay. But Charlie, know I love you no matter what okay."

The evening wore away with no signs of life from Charlie. Larry took Amita home and Alan was curled up on the small sofa. They weren't going to get him to leave his baby boy for anything.

Don sat looking at Charlie's face. Thinking about all the punches Charlie took in high school. Starting high school at such a young age made him prime fodder for anybody wanting to prove himself or herself as a bully. Don would always arrive in the nick of time, keeping Charlie from getting messed up too badly.

Don leaned over Charlie's bed and whispered, "I am sorry I didn't show up in time to keep the bully from hurting you too badly. I love you buddy and I am so sorry I didn't make it in time to save you from the bad stuff."

Don reached over and placed a gentle kiss on his brother's forehead and when he sat back down he was rewarded with two brown eyes looking back at him.

Don looked at Charlie and his eyes got so big with the excitement of seeing his brother's eyes or should I say eye. One of his eyes was swollen shut.

Charlie moved his hand and placed his hand on Don's. Several tears were escaping from Charlie's eyes and he whispered a soft but beautiful, Thank you.

Don got teary again, "My pleasure buddy, my pleasure."

Charlie looked at his other side and then back at Don and whispered, "Dad?"

Alan heard what was happening and he was instantly at Charlie's other side and said, "Dad is right here my precious boy."

Charlie smiled at Don and his Dad and whispered, "I love you both, I thought I was going to die in that house. I am glad I didn't." When he finished that sentence he started to cough. Don stood up and quickly poured a little water in a glass and held it up to Charlie's mouth to drink. He drank some but the coughing continued.

Don pushed the call button for the nurse and tried to give Charlie some more water but Charlie started to cough harder and blood started to come out with each cough.

Alan got up and raced to the door of the room and screamed, "We need a doctor in here now!"

Soon Charlie's room was filled with doctors and nurses and Don and Charlie were escorted back into the waiting room.


	5. Chapter 5

Don and Alan sat in the waiting room right on the other side of Charlie's room. They could see a flurry of Doctors and Nurses running bringing in equipment and taking some stuff away. All Don and Alan could do was hold each other's hands as they waited for word on their Charlie.

About 20 minutes past and Charlie's doctor came running out of the door. Over his shoulder they could see Charlie's bed being wheeled away.

Don began to get up and follow after Charlie's bed but the doctor stopped him and said, "Please have a seat, let me explain what is happening. Charlie began coughing and one of the ribs that is broken punctured his lung and that is why he is coughing up blood. We re rushing him to surgery now and we are going to fix the lung and while we are there we are going to mend his ribs. I have to go time is of the essence but I will have the nurse keep you informed of his progress."

The doctor started to run out of the room and Alan stopped him, "Doc wait, is my Charlie going to make it out of surgery?" The doctor smiled a sad smile at Alan, "We are doing everything we can. I really have to go now." With an understanding nod from Alan the doctor took off to surgery.

The doctor kept his word, a nurse came out every half hour of the 9 hours that Charlie was is surgery to let them know how he was doing. The surgery didn't go as smoothly as the doctors hoped but at the end Charlie was still alive and that is all that mattered to Don and Alan.

Charlie's doctor came back to see Don and Alan 10 hours after his first visit with the two Eppes men. He walked into the small waiting room and Alan was asleep on the sofa and Don was pacing the floor as he had for the past 10 hours. When Don saw the doctor he patted his father's shoulder to wake him up.

Once both men were awake the doctor began to update them on Charlie's condition, "Dr. Eppes had some difficulties in surgery, his heart actually stopped three times and he had to be shocked back to life. The lung was more damaged by the rib then we thought. Unfortunately we had no choice but to remove the lower half of Charlie's damaged lungs. He is now back in ICU but he is sedated and on a ventilator. We are going to keep him sedated for two days to allow his body to have time to heal on its own. I would like for you guys to go home and get some rest. When we take Charlie off the sedation he is going to need you both here to help him so you need to get rest now. Leave your cell numbers at the nurses station and they will call you and let you know how he is doing okay."

Alan sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his tired eyes, "Okay doc we will go home but can we see Charlie before we leave?"

The Doctor smiled at the two men, "Of course, he is in the same room as before."

Alan and Don went to Charlie's room and the image of Charlie hooked up to the ventilator with his chest wrapped in bandages and tubes sticking out everywhere were just about too much for Alan. Luckily Don was standing next to Alan and helped lead him to the chair beside the bed.

Alan and Don sat and just starred at Charlie for a few minutes. Alan couldn't speak he just sat there holding Charlie's hand. Don looked at his father and realized the best thing he could do for Charlie right now was to take Alan home and make him rest.

Don got up and leaned over Charlie's bed he kissed Charlie on the forehead and promised, "Listen Buddy, I am going to take Dad home for a bit to rest but we are just a phone call away. We love you Charlie and we want you to rest well and let yourself heal up okay and we will be back tomorrow and maybe you can wake up and give us a smile okay. I love you buddy."

Alan looked between his two sons. His heart told him to stay by Charlie's side until he woke up but his head knew that he needed to go home a rest. Alan squeezed Charlie's hand and said, "Don't worry my baby boy, you are going to be just fine. Your brother and I are going to leave for a bit but we will be back before you know we are gone. While you sleep little one know that your Daddy and brother love you so much. Sweet dreams."

Alan wiped his eyes and allowed Don to lead him out of Charlie's room and to his car and back home.

Thanks to Don's team his SUV was parked near the front of the parking Garage. When Don got in the car there was a small card on the dashboard. Don opened the card and it read, "Don and Alan, please know that if you need anything any of us are more than willing to do anything we can to help. We love you guys and love Charlie. Don't worry about work just worry about Charlie. We will be by to visit when we hear word from you. Here is a gift card for dinner, make sure you use it. Charlie needs you both strong and healthy. – With Love your team"

Don fingered the card and then smiled at the thought of his team. He placed the card lovingly in the center console and went to the door to pick up his father. The two men went home and barely got in the door when Don fell asleep on the sofa and Alan fell asleep on the recliner.

Don was awoken at 5 am by his cell phone ringing. He jumped when he saw that the person calling was the hospital. He flipped the phone open,

Don: Eppes

Nurse: Agent Eppes, I just wanted to let you know that your Uncle Todd just arrived to see your brother. I wanted to make sure that was okay with you and your father.

Don: Uncle Todd? We don't have an Uncle Todd, Call security and get him away from Charlie. I am on my way.

By the time Don hung up the phone Alan was now awake. As soon as he closed his phone Alan asked what was happening? Don said, "I don't, now maybe nothing but I am going to go back to the hospital and find out."

Alan pulled on his shoes and said, "I am going with you."

At the hospital when the nurse hung up with Don she called security and then went into Charlie's room. When she went in the door she startled "Uncle Todd" who was in the process of injecting a syringe into Charlie's IV. He got half of the syringe into the IV, when the nurse came in he dropped it and ran knocking the nurse down as he left the room.

The nurse sat on the floor stunned for a moment but then noticed Charlie beginning to go into a seizure. She scrabbled to her feet and yelled for help. She picked up the syringe that was now on the floor, she looked at the label on the syringe and paled. The syringe contained potent form of insulin. "Uncle Todd" must have injected Charlie with enough insulin to drop his blood sugar down to almost nothing.

The room was beginning to fill with doctors and nurses who came to help Charlie. The nurse that found the insulin told the doctor what she thought was happening and he ran out of the room and grabbed a kit to test Charlie's blood sugar. It was difficult to get the needed blood while he was in the middle of Grand Maul seizure but they got it and were SHOCKED when his blood sugar came back with a level of 9.

The doctor looked up at the nurse and said, "Oh my God someone tried to kill Charlie, he still might succeed. Hurry and get me a syringe of Dilantin and a syringe of Cortisol and lets see if that will at least stop him from seizing."

The nurse was administering the prescribed dosages in seconds and within about 3 minutes he stopped seizing. The Doctor took his blood sugar again in 10 minutes and found that it had risen to 78.

The Doctor sat down on the chair and rubbed his hands through his hair letting out a huge sigh, "Thank God that worked." His rest didn't last long. The doctor heard Don in the hallway demanding to see Charlie. He smiled at the nurse and said, "Well I guess it is time to tell an armed man that someone broke into his brothers hospital room and tried to kill him right under our noses. Wish me luck"

The nurse patted his shoulder as he left the room. As soon as the doctor opened the door Don was right in his face demanding to know what was going on with Charlie.

The doctor took a minute to gather his words and then began, "It looks like someone pretended to be family and came in to Charlie's room. The nurse was suspicious that is why she called you to see if you had an Uncle Todd. When you told her you didn't she alerted security and ran into Dr. Eppes's room. The man was caught injecting large doses of insulin into Charlie's IV. He was interrupted before he could get the whole syringe in the IV but it was enough insulin to drop Charlie's blood sugar down to the single digits. He went into a Grand Maul Seizure and seized for 10 minutes while we administered drugs to bring his blood sugar back up again. He is now resting comfortable. This was a brilliant way to try and kill someone if he hadn't been caught red handed we would have never known what was happening in time."

Don looked at the doctor and at his father, "I don't know who could want to kill Charlie, we shot the men that kidnapped him. I dunno but I am going to put a guard on his door and no one but Dad and I are allowed to visit him okay. Dad you sit with Charlie and I am going to go out in the hall and try and get things started on finding the man that did this."

Don left out of the ICU doors in full FBI mode the doctor quipped to Alan, "I don't want to be 'Uncle Todd' when Don finds him." Alan laughed, "You should have seen what happened to the men that kidnapped and hurt Charlie. Don is very serious about protecting his baby brother."

The doctor smiled at Alan, "I imagine you are a pretty proud papa. Let me take you to see you're youngest." The doctor walked Alan into Charlie's room and assured him that he was fine now. There should be no long-term affects from the attack.

Alan sat quietly watching his baby sleep in the bed in front of him.

Don was in the hallway on the phone with his team giving them orders to assemble at the hospital within the hour and then he called the LAPD and ordered a 24-hour guard placed on Charlie's door, at least till the find the man who tried to kill his brother.


	6. Chapter 6

Once Don's team made it to the hospital they all sat in the small waiting room discussing who "Uncle Todd" could be. Don ran the meeting, "I am assuming this guy has some connection with the SOB's that kidnapped Charlie.

Colby and David I need you to go to the office and follow up on any possible family connections or friend connections to the kidnappers, or maybe this was a fourth guy that got away from us. Before you go I need you to get a statement from the nurse that saved Charlie, she is waiting for you in the nurses lounge."

Colby and David shook their heads in understanding and then David asked, "Is Charlie okay now?"

Don looked at the floor and answered, "He is going to be okay last time I saw him he was in the middle of a grand maul seizure but he is resting now, he just hasn't woken up yet. The doctors assure us that it is normal, but I would really like to hear him tell me that."

Colby said, "Well when Whiz kid wakes up tell him that we are wishing him well and will visit when he isn't in ICU."

Don smiled at the junior agent, "Thank you,I will tell him. You two get going and let me know what you find."

Don looked at Liz and Nikki, "Listen you guys I need you to go down to hospital security and I want you too see if they have any surveillance footage we might be able to get an ID of this guy with. While you are down there take a glance around and see if you can see the flaws in their system, see if there is any place they could use FBI help in fixing, but do it in a non Nikki way okay."

Nikki scoffed, "A non Nikki way? You know if your brother hadn't just been kidnapped and hurt I would find that comment offensive but considering the circumstances, I will choose to ignore it."

Don laughed, "How about that fact that I am your boss and I can send you to a desk job in Istanbul if you don't follow my orders, will that help you accept my earlier statement?"

Liz looked at Nikki and said, "OUCH! I think that is our cue to leave now."

After they left Megan sat with Don. Before Megan could unfurl the correction that he knew was coming he held up his hand to silence her, "Nikki needs to settle down and realize that I am the boss, when I say do some thing she does period. She is young and impulsive and if I can settle that in her she will be a great agent. Now Megan, I need you to come with me and talk with all the nurses on duty and help them through their issues and maybe go over protocol with them see who let this guy in to the ICU and what security measure didn't work this time."

Megan smiled and nodded her head and gently placed her hand on Don's leg, "Before we go tell me Don, How are you holding up? It has been an excessively long few days for you."

Don had to pause and hold back the tears in his eyes, "Megan, I have been through a lot in my career and have seen and caused my share of death but when I went into Charlie's office and found him missing and the tech telling me that he had been assaulted and when I held Charlie in my arms and he told me to tell Dad that he loved him for him, it just about killed me. I thought everything was getting better, he was coming around and the guy that hurt him were dead and now this, Megan seeing his body struggle through that seizure. (Shaking his head and trying to regain his composure) I don't know what I will do if something happens to him. I have spent my entire life making sure that the 'bullies' in life didn't hurt him and now this, I feel like I failed him."

Megan reached over and gave her boss a hug, "You Donald Eppes are the best big brother I have ever seen. Charlie is lucky to have you and you are protecting him this was not you fault and we will make sure this guy is found and put somewhere where he can't hurt you or Charlie ever again."

Don and Megan sat in silence for a minute when Alan's voice snapped Don out of his quiet. Alan stuck his head out of the door and said, "Donnie, I need you now."

Don looked at Megan and then back at his Dad. Alan reiterated, "Donnie, now." Don jumped up and was at his fathers side in a moment, "What's wrong Pop, is it Charlie, is he okay?"

Alan clasped his eldest son's face and said, "He is awake and he is asking for you." Don just about cried at those beautiful words and he ran past his Dad and to his brother's side.

Don gently patted Charlie's shoulder, "Hey buddy Dad told me you were asking about me?"

Charlie slowly turned his head toward his brother, "I saw the man who injected me with stuff, he was tall, blonde with piercing blue eyes. Don (swallowing hard not sure how to verbalize the next part of his statement) he was one of the guys that um (with a cracked voice) rapped me."

Don leaned over Charlie's bed and rested his forehead on Charlie's rubbing the side of his face to try and comfort the tears. "We figured we missed a guy in the raid, but we will find him and until we do there will be a guard at your door okay buddy, you hear me you are safe I wont let anything else happen to you?"

Charlie looked at his brother with the saddest brown eyes and shook his head to let his brother know he understood him. Don sat up never letting Charlie's big brown eyes out of his. "Charlie, God, I am so sorry this happened to you. I cant imagine how terrified you were."

Charlie looked at Don and said, "I just kept either going through equations in my head or asked myself how would Don handle this? Donnie, thank you for being my big brother and saving me I thought I was going to die in that house and I kept thinking of all the things I wanted to tell you and Dad and Amita. I will make good on the promise that I will tell you guys what I should have said long ago. Amita though, I don't think I want to see her again."

Don looked at his brother weird, "Why in the world would you not want to see Amita again, come on buddy she is your fiancé and she loves you so much."

Charlie looked at his brother with a mixture of sadness and anger, "Do you not understand what they did to me in the house Don, and on my own desk at school. They took turns attacking me all four of them. One would sodomize me and the other would be hitting me and kicking me. Don I am damaged goods now and Amita deserves better than damaged goods."

Don couldn't hold the tears any longer and neither could Charlie. Both men sat forehead to horsehead and just cried. After a couple of minutes Don held Charlie's face in his hands, brushing some hair from his face and lovingly said, "You are not damaged goods do you hear me? You were savagely attacked by horrible men and three of them have paid with their lives and the fourth one will soon follow, they hurt you and I promise no one including Amita thinks of you as damaged goods. She loves you so much; she just about decked one of my agents when we were in your office, trying to get in there and check on you. She knows about the abuse part and she is just worried about you. I thought I was going to have to hand cuff her when they said she wasn't family and she couldn't see you till you were moved. Don't shut her out she wants to be here for you."

Charlie tried to speak a few times but kept breaking into uncontrollable sobs. Finally Don looked down at him and said, "Shhh Charlie, You need to rest okay buddy. You have a guard at your door and Dad and I may not be in the room but we are close. I have to go and check on the team's progress but listen buddy I will be back within and hour. I love you Charlie. I am so glad you are my baby brother. Oh and Colby told me to tell you to get better real soon whiz kid."

Charlie actually got a small smirk at the relayed message. Charlie reached up and rubbed Don's check, "Donnie, you have been there for me my whole life. I have never been the kind of brother you wanted but you always protected me and loved me. Thank you for that Donnie."

Don took Charlie's hand in his and then kissed his palm, "It is an honor to protect something precious like a baby brother, and Charlie you are exactly the brother I wanted. I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world. You and me we are a perfect team."


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Don's team found images of "Uncle Todd" On the hospital surveillance and now half of Los Angeles was out looking for the man who almost killed Charlie.

Charlie was doing better physically and they were going to move him to a regular room later that day. Whether in ICU or a regular room the police guard would stay on his room until "Uncle Todd" was found and then Don wasn't sure if he would keep the guard till Charlie came home.

Don sat next to Charlie's bed telling him about the leads in the case and the news about his classes that Larry and Amita had told him. Charlie just sat silently listening to his big brother but his mind was wandering. Charlie began to think things that he tried to put out of his mind but the thoughts just wouldn't go away.

"_I wish I would have died in that house then no one would have to put up such a fuss over me", _"_My life was over when they attacked me in my office. I hope I die in this hospital"_ these were just a taste of the dark thoughts that permeated Charlie's subconscious. He didn't tell anyone, he didn't know how to tell them, he was all ready too weak to stop them from doing horrible things to him how could he tell his brother and Dad they he wished he was dead and Amita, how was he ever going to face her again.

Charlie's mind was brought back into focus when one of his doctors came in to give him an update on his progress.

Don patted his leg and said, "Hey Buddy, you with us? The doctor is here."

Charlie snapped out of his thoughts and plastered an obviously contrived smile on his face and told the doctor, "I am sorry my mind wanders. Do you think I can go home soon?"

The doctor laughed, "Home, not for a while. Remember that you still have a intracranial monitor in the head of yours and we are still concerned about more seizure activity but to a non ICU room, yes, we are going to send the orderlies in soon to move you to your new room and then depending on how your injuries continue to heal and if you stay free of seizure activity I say home in a week or so."

Don got up and shook the doctors hand, "A week that is great news thank you doctor. Is it okay if I walk with the orderlies as they take him to the new room?"

The doctor smiled, "Of course and I am sure you will want your guard to follow as well. I have all ready informed the nurses on the 7th floor to expect you and the guard and why he is there.

Charlie and Don both told the doctor thank you. When the orderlies came Don stayed with Charlie holding on to his hand has he was brought to his new room. Don was right there helping set up the flowers and cards that he had been sent and within the hour Charlie was all settled and drifting off to sleep.

Don waited for Charlie to be fully asleep then he slipped out of the room to make some phone calls and check up on the investigation.

The first call he made as to his father letting him know of Charlie's new room arrangements and how Charlie asked for only him and his father to visit. Don told his father that he knew the reasons behind the decision but it wasn't something they could go over on the phone. He assured his Dad that he would explain before he left him this evening.

The second phone call was to his team to see how the investigation was going. He was pleased to find out that Lt. Walker from the LAPD had just called and told them that "Uncle Todd" also known as Reggie Mitchel was apprehended and is being brought into the FBI for questioning tomorrow morning. Don was ecstatic about the news and assured his team that he wanted to be the one to interrogate him. He also told his team that till everything was settled he wanted the guard to remain on Charlie's room. He told them, "They missed someone before and it nearly cost Charlie his life. I do not want to risk making the same mistake twice."

After the two phone calls he was ecstatic to go back and tell Charlie that this nightmare was almost over. Don rounded the corner onto the ward that Charlie was on and noticed this organized confusion and then he noticed that it was centered on Charlie's new room.

He took of running down the hall and was stopped from entering Charlie's room by a heavyset nurse with her hair in a tight bun on her head. Don fought the nurse to get to Charlie, "Let me go I need to see what is happening to my brother."

The heavyset woman snapped, "If you will calm down a minute and come over here and sit down I will tell you."

Don huffed and followed the woman to two chairs in the hallway. The nurse began, "It appears that Dr. Eppes has had another major seizure. This one lasted for over five minutes. The doctors noted that his cranial pressures have been increasing and it seems they have started to cause seizures again. If you will go back up to the ICU waiting room the doctor will see you then and update you on things more thoroughly that I can but I did want to give you this letter. He left it for you and your father incase any thing else happened to him."

Don sat in the chair starring at the letter in his hand it was a folded sheet of paper with Don/Dad on the front. He got up and headed back to the ICU waiting room. He never stopped looking at the envelope. He wasn't sure how he managed to get up to the waiting room in one piece When he sat down he slowly opened the folded piece of paper it read,

_Dad and Don, _

_I am so sorry if you are reading this letter than something ha happened with my recovery or someone else has attacked me. I am writing this letter to ask you a difficult thing. If I die please do not resuscitate me. When Don saved me from that house I was so happy, now it has been more difficult to live outside of that house than it would have been to die in that house. _

_I am sorry to say that I know that hurts you both to hear but it is true. I struggled with feeling like a man before this attack and now I don't know if I will ever be able to make love to Amita again. She deserves a real whole man not me. So if things get bad. Let me go okay. _

_I love you both so much. Dad you have always been the picture of what a man should be to me. You are strong yet gentle, sporty yet intellectual. I love you Dad.  
Don, you have and always will be my hero. You were larger than life to me as a kid and now as an adult. Please keep an eye on Larry and Amita for me okay they will need a hero in the next few months without me if it comes to that. _

_I guess that is all. My important papers are in the safe in my room and the combination to the safe is the first 7 digits of pi. _

_I hope you get this letter and never have to make the choice to let me go but I wanted you to know my desires. _

_Love for eternity  
Charlie _

_PS if the worst happens I will let Mom know that you both miss her and love her. _


	8. Chapter 8

Don sat in the ICU waiting room lost in his own thoughts when he hard the voice of his father calling him. "Donnie, Donnie, son what happened with Charlie? You called and told me that he was doing good and I go downstairs to see him and they send me up here. What is happening Donnie?"

Don slowly looked up at his father with tears streaming down his face, "Hey Dad, he was doing better. I called you then I called the office and when I was off the phone with them I noticed a lot of activity around Charlie's room and he had another seizure and he is now unconscious and back in the ICU. The doc should be out soon."

Alan sat and ran his hands through his hair. Donnie slipped a hand over his father's shoulders. Both men sat in this stunned silence for another 20 minutes before the doctor came out.

Doctor Sumer introduced himself to Don and Alan as the doctor on call right now. He struggled for the words to tell them but after a deep breath he said, "Dr. Eppes had a huge pressure spike in his brain and a seizure that will no doubt leave him severely brain damaged. At this point I am not sure about his prognosis. I need to warn you, to be prepared for the worst and for it to happen soon. I am so, so sorry."

Alan broke down sobbing at those words and Don had tears streaming down his face. Don looked at the doctor and said, "I want to see him now." The doctor gave him a sad smile and said, "Of course follow me."

Alan and Don followed the doctor and went to Charlie's room. When they entered the room Alan's knees gave out on him and the doctor and Don had to help him to a chair. Don and Alan just sat each one holding onto one of Charlie's hands. The Doctor was still there trying to tell them what to expect from his condition but still offering the hope of a miracle when the quiet room was invaded by the sounds of machines blaring warning tones. Alan got up and yelled at the Doctor to bring him back no matter what it takes.

While the doctor turned of the alarms and the machines Don went over to his father and wrapped him up in a huge hug. "Charlie doesn't want to be brought back. He signed a DNR. They can not legally bring him back now against his wishes."

Alan pushed out of his son's arms, "I do not care what he wanted he can't die not now Donnie. Do something please Donnie, I cant loose him too."

Don pulled his Dad back into a hug and squeezed, "I am doing what Charlie wanted Pops. He told me if the worst happened then he would tell Mom hello for us." Both men sat in each other's arms crying for a few minutes. The doctor stood to the side crying along with the men. He didn't know Charlie but he could tell that he was so very loved. Alan turned to the doctor and asked if they could have a moment of privacy. The doctor smiled and said of course.

Alan and Don sat back down in their respective seats and began a task that neither hoped they would ever have to do. They both took the time to say their goodbyes to Charlie.

After about a half hour Don and Alan came out of the room. Don had his arm wrapped around his father protectively. They slowly walked out of the ICU for the last time. When they got outside the doors of the ICU they were met with 6 faces they were not expecting. Don's team and Larry and Amita sat in the ICU waiting area.

Megan stood up and spoke for the group, "We all felt like we needed to come and see Charlie now that he was in a regular room and when we got there they said we needed to come up here and family would come and tell us what was happening. Don what is going on please don't tell me this is what it looks like."

Don sat Alan gently down into a chair. He was despondent he was still trying to wrap his brain around what just happened. Don told the group the whole story of his day and how Charlie took a turn for the worse and had a huge seizure and how he signed a DNR so when he crashed a minute ago they had to let him go. By the time he was done talking there wasn't a dry eye in the place.

Don smiled a sad smile at the reactions of his team and of Larry and Amita. He thought, "Charlie never understood how amazing he was and how much he affected other people."

Don looked at Megan and said, "I am going to take Dad home. Will you let Merrick know I am going to take two weeks off? I will let you all know tomorrow when and where the services are going to be held."

Don turned to help his Dad up when Larry said, "Don, please know that you have us all here they will help with anything if you need us. We all loved Charles and we love you and Alan and we will be there for you all. You are not going through this alone."

Don starting to weep again, smiled at Larry, "Thank you Larry and thank you all, I love you guys. I know this is going to be so hard on us all but together we will get through this. Charlie told me he will hate leaving us but he was looking forward to being with our Mom again."

When he said that his voice cracked and gave way to the sobs. Don wiped his eyes with his shirtsleeve and then nodded a goodbye to the crowed and helped his Dad to the car and home.

Larry, Amita and his team all worked hard with Don to make Charlie's service fitting for such a brilliant young life. Two days later they were all sitting in the main auditorium on the CalSci campus, Don's team was flanking Don,Alan and Amita. They did not allow anyone to come even close to the grieving trio. They made sure that they had the opportunity to grieve and not waste their energy on entertaining others.

The people that filled the auditorium were so varied, there was law enforcement that lined the outside of the auditorium there were men and women in every kind of uniform imaginable and many more in suits that were most definitely from one of the agencies that Charlie consulted for. There was a military color guard and two armed marines stood guard over Charlie's flag draped casket.

Larry got up to lead the service. He told the crowed about the man that began as a student and ended up one of his very best friends. He told the crowed about the family that was the Eppe's family how friendly and open and loving they all were. He talked about Charlie's accomplishments in his career and then he introduced the Rabbi from Don's temple that conducted the religious part of the ceremony.

After the religious part of the ceremony Larry offered the mike to anyone who wanted to say something. The crowed heard from everyone from students to Robert Tompkins the head of the NSA. At the end of an amazing service for an amazing man the two marines that stood guard over Charlie's casket took the flag that draped the casket and ceremoniously folded the flag and got down on one knee and presented the flag to Alan. He tearfully took the flag and thanked them.

Colby, David and Larry were joined by Professor Ray and two marines and they each grabbed a handle on the casket and began the journey of the casket a quarter a mile away to the small grave yard on the hill behind the school. This graveyard held the bodies of some of the greatest minds of the 20th century and it was totally fitting that it would be the final resting place for Charlie.

Don, Alan and Amita followed the casket with Nikki, Megan and Milli following close behind to protect them. The crowed that was there solemnly followed the casket to the graveside ceremony. Everyone was shocked to find the path to the graveside was lined with current and former students of CalSci. Some held signs that said things like, "We will miss you Prof. Eppes" or "Thank you, you made math fun." Some of the students just stood there quietly crying as the casket holding their beloved teacher passed them by.

Don and Alan were overwhelmed by the show of admiration for Charlie. They began to see that Charlie touched more people in his short life than most did over a long life. The graveside was short and simple. They lowered the casket into the ground and then the crowed lined up to throw a handful of dirt onto the coffin as tradition dictated. When it was Don's turn to throw dirt he didn't throw dirt he pulled out this small chalkboard that he had given Charlie for his 4th birthday and gently tossed it onto the coffin stating, "Here you go Buddy, I thought you might need this. I love you Buddy."

A week later it was the ever before Don was supposed to return to work and Alan found him sitting on the bench by the Koi pond outside. Alan quietly sat beside his only living son and asked, "A penny for your thoughts?"

Don looked over at his Dad with tears in his eyes and said, "I am sorry Dad. I promised you I would take care of Charlie when he was born and I failed you and I failed Charlie and now he is gone. Dad, I don't know how I am going to make it without my baby brother." He collapsed into his father's embrace and sobbed on his chest.

Alan began to rub circles into Don's back like he did when he had a bad dream as a child, "Listen to me Donnie, you were an amazing brother to Charlie. You fulfilled your promise to me. Should I remind you of how many black eyes you brought back from High School while you were protecting Charlie or what about the bullet that you got last year knocking Charlie out of the way of a sniper. Donnie you were the best brother to him. This was just one of those horrible tragedies of life. You could not have done anymore than you did. Charlie knew he was loved and he loved you. I am so proud of you Donnie."

Don could only get five words out between the sobs, "I miss him so much"

After hearing that Alan began to cry too, "I know son, I miss him too but he is still here with us in this house and in our hearts. A soul as big as Charlie's is never gone completely."

The End Please don't hate me ;)


	9. Chapter epilogue

Epilogue:

Two weeks after the funeral Amita sat in Charlie's office going through all of his files and finishing up all that end of life business that can be so overwhelming to a family.

Amita sat at Charlie's large oak desk and happened across the letters that she found in the wall safe from all the other people that once held the office. She found Charlie's hand written letter and decided that she should include another letter telling future occupants more about the man that was Dr. Charles Eppes.

To the future resident of this office,

My name is Dr. Amita Romanajan I was Dr. Eppes's fiancé. I wanted to write you a letter to let you know a little about the man that once held your office. Charlie died three weeks ago at the age of 33. He died at the hand of kidnappers. He survived three days of gruesome torture and another attempt on his life while in the hospital. Eventually his body couldn't handle the stress of his injuries anymore and he died with his brother by his side.

In his letter that he wrote to you, he asked if his work or he touched your life?

Charlie was declared a genius at the age of 3 and published his first paper in a math journal at the age of 14. He graduated high school at 13, Princeton at 16 and from 16-21 he managed to acquire 3 Doctorate degrees. He became a tenured professor at CalSci at the age of 22.

You would think with the academic pedigree he had he would be content to stay in the ivory tower of academia but he didn't. He consulted with many different government organizations but his favorite place to consult was with the FBI. That was because he got to work with his older brother who was a lead agent at the LA office of the FBI.

Charlie would work for days on end to help bring kidnapped victims home or capture escaped fugitives. He thrived on the idea that he could use the math that he loved to help save peoples lives.

There was once an purposeful release of two Pandemic flu viruses and he didn't just help the CDC find the person that released the virus but he helped to develop a simplified way of analyzing RNA sequences that helped uncover a cure for the pandemic flu saving thousands of lives.

Charlie touched more lives in his short 33 years than most do in an entire lifetime. Not because of the size of his brain but the size of his heart. I want for you the person that takes over this space to remember that your intellect is a gift. It is not meant to be lorded over people or just acquire accolades for yourself but it is a gift that needs to be used to change the world around you.

One of Charlie's favorite quotes is;

"_Make the most of yourself because that all there is of you_ "

Ralph Waldo Emerson.

As you sit behind this desk and begin to chart your future and how you want to leave your mark on society think back to a brilliant young man that was taken from us much, much too soon and remember the lessons that his life taught us all.

Wishing you a lifetime of wonderful memories and may you leave the impact on peoples lives and hearts that your predecessor left. Oh and don't ignore those Thesis advising students that you have because you just may fall head over heels in love with one of them like Dr. Eppes did. He was my Thesis advisor and I not only got my Phd from the time but a love that will forever change me.

AMITA


End file.
